


My Hopes are Severed by the Downside

by ATLlove, Bbryan



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Eating Disorders, F/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Wedding Planning, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLlove/pseuds/ATLlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbryan/pseuds/Bbryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce didn't want to believe what he was seeing on the computer monitors, but he was going to make sure he wouldn't see it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I went down to the Batcave to go through the security tapes from the previous night. I sat in my chair and told the computer to fast forward the playback of the tapes, I saw Dick hurling in the toilet out of the corner of the camera. I asked the computer to pause playback and replay the recording from Dick’s bathroom. It did so at normal speed and I barely made out his hand going into his mouth and then back out before he barfed. Dick forced himself to puke, and I remember him eating an unusual amount of food at dinner the night before. “Hey Bruce, what’s up?” Dick walked past me and towards the training room. 

"Get over here Dick." I almost yelled at him. He paused and came back over.

“You ok? You seem agitated.”

"You forced yourself to vomit last night after dinner."

“N-no I…. Y-ya I did.”

"Tell me why Dick?"

“B-because my BMI’s been up and it’s the easiest way to get it back down. I know it’s bad, you’ve given me the lecture. Don’t worry I’ve got it under control Bruce.”

"Don't force yourself to vomit anymore, work out more Dick if it's up. Don't do that to yourself, you know what can happen."

“I know I know, I’m going to work out right now.” He tousled his hair and continued on towards the training room.

"If I find out you've don't it again I'll pour that vomit back down your throat understand?" I didn't mean to make it sound so threatening.

“Sounds delightful!” He laughed a little and started his stretches.

"I'm serious Dick, don't do it again." He didn’t respond, just went into his warm ups. "Answer me Richard."

“Whatever you say Bruce.”

"I'm sorry if I sound pissed off at you." I glanced back at him.

“It’s fine.” He started off on the punching bag today.

"I'm going to tape up that punching bag once you're done with it, so don't go easy on it." 

“Like I’ve ever gone easy on it haha.” He went at it wholeheartedly. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. It still amazes me how well he's matured from being an almost miniature me to being an adult. He finished up with the bag and went on to working with his staff. Maybe I should go spar with him. I debated it in my head. Arkham was secured, no one was causing any trouble in Gotham or the Manor so I certainly had the time, i did pretty much insult him so I owe him something. I got up and threw a spare Batarang at his staff, it lodged itself into the end. 

"Perhaps you need a live training dummy."

“Maybe I do haha it’s been a while.” He turned and came at me. I ducked last second and elbowed him in the back, he nearly fell onto the computer but I grabbed his uniform and spun him around me, letting him fall onto the ground. “Ow damn I said it’s been awhile you could’ve gone a little easier on me.”

"I thought you were the one who said you never go easy haha." I crossed my arms at him.

“Shut up haha.” He got back up, dusting himself off. “I’m just not warmed up is all.”

"I was asleep 20 minutes ago and I'm already kicking your ass, what's that say about your being warmed up? Hahahah!"

“Shut up, I’ll just train on my own today.” He seemed really pissed now and he pushed past me, going back to the punching bag. Well now I've done it, I let my arms drop and I went back upstairs.

"Good going Bruce you've pissed him off." I practically beat myself up about it.

"Is master Dick down there sir?"

"Yes, I'd leave him be for awhile. I've managed to piss him off again."

"How did you do it this time sir?"

"Sparring."

"Ah I see, well I thought I'd bring him some Pepto Bismol and coffee. He was dreadfully sick last night and-"

"You knew he was vomiting?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Did you know he was forcing it."

"Yes sir I did actually."

"Why didn't you tell me Alfred?"

"Sir I believed he needed time to work it out himself and not have to go through another lecture. You know that's how I handled some events during your childhood." I sighed and recalled my teenage years, awful.

"I suppose you're right Al."

"Of course sir."

"Go ahead and take him what you wanted, I'll probably be in the study."

"Very good sir." Al went down to the cave and called Dick out before the grandfather clock shut behind him. I sighed again and went upstairs to the study.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dick’s P.O.V.-

“Hey Alfred, got my coffee?”

"I do young master Dick, I also brought you Pepto Bismol."

“Thanks, I feel a lot better this morning though. I’ll take some anyway.” I grabbed my coffee and the medicine. “Ugh I hate the taste of this stuff."

"It's medicine nonetheless. Master Bruce informed me he'd angered you again."

“It’s not his fault, I’ve just gotten a little slow is all and he’s kicking my ass really easily.”

"Remember that master Bruce has been doing this vigilante thing for 20 years master Dick, you yourself are only 25 years old. You're not as experienced as he is, it's to be expected he's going to whoop you more often than you are going to whoop him."

“I know but I just feel like I’m not getting any better ugh.” I punched at the bag with my free hand.

"May I suggest a third party's reason to that end?"

“Sure go ahead.”

"Perhaps it is because master Bruce is reaching his peak, he's at his fastest and you're still catching up. It doesn't matter what your body mass index is if someone's at their peak."

“You were listening to us huh? Look it’s not a big deal ok, I’ll be fine.”

"Master Dick I have a technique I used to use for master Bruce during troublesome times in his teenage years, I let him deal with his problems in his own way. Despite my best efforts to teach master Bruce that style of parenting he's currently sitting in his study, mad at himself for angering you and unintentionally calling you sluggish. He doesn't think your sluggish, in fact he's told me on multiple occasions how much you remind him of himself as a boy. You remind me frequently of master Bruce as a child. The point is where I would let you try to solve your own problems before intervening, master Bruce is going to want to help you in anyway he can. The sparring match was actually his way of attempting to make you more confident about yourself." 

“I know I know. Thanks Alfred.” I took the medicine and gave it back to him. I sipped on my coffee and took a break from my training.

"My pleasure sir." He took the medicine back upstairs. I finished off my coffee and thought about puking again. I decided against it, I only wanted to purge once a day and I hadn’t even eaten yet. I set my cup aside and went back to the punching bag. I knew Alfred would have breakfast ready soon so I tried not to get too worked up. I put in a few more minutes of training before I went back upstairs to the dining room. Alfred had just called Bruce down from his study and Babs was already at the table. 

“Hey Babs how’s it going?”

"Good haha, I need a little WD-40 but otherwise it's good."

“Wheelchair bothering you? I could take a look at it if you want.”

"Hehe thanks Dick, I'd like that."

“Ok, I’ll do it after breakfast how’s that sound?” Alfred set my plate in front of me and I dug in.

"Great." She smiled and started eating. 

"Good morning Babs." Bruce came down and sat at the head of the table, Alfred set his plate in front of him and he picked at it a little. "Dick I hope you know I didn't mean to insult you earlier."

“I know, it’s fine Bruce.” I ate half my plate before I slowed down my eating.

"Good, just... I was trying to make you more confident not self conscious."

"What's this about Bruce?" Babs gave him a questioning glance.

"I'm sure Dick will tell you later, right now we need to talk it out."

“Bruce it’s fine really haha, have you ever known me to lack confidence?” I pushed my plate away, I’d pushed the food around so it looked like there was less on it than there really was.

"Yes, but I guess that's beside the point."

“I feel like I’m missing something, did something happen?”

"I think Dick should answer that."

“Don’t worry about it Babs, it’s nothing to worry about.”

"It's worried me Dick. Tell her, she has a right to know seeing as you two are engaged."

“F-fine, just don’t be pissed ok?”

"I promise I won't be pissed Dick."

“Ok, well ummm l-last night I made myself…. throw up.”

"Wait... Seriously? Why?"

“B-because my BMI’s up.”

"You can pick out a microscopic blood speck out of a dark room from its ambient glow and that was your best solution?"

“It’s the easiest way ok. I have a lot of stuff to do and I don’t want to have to worry about it.”

"Dick doing that only proves you are worried about it."

“Just don’t worry about it ok?”

"Dick you can't do that to yourself, seriously you know what will happen."

“I’m being careful about it, and I won’t be doing it for long.”

"Damn right, last night was the last night. Do you understand me Richard Grayson?"

“You promised you wouldn’t get mad.”

"I'm not mad I'm being assertive, you should know the difference. You've been around Bruce longer than me."

“I’ll be fine Babs just don’t worry about it ok?”

"I won't have to, you're not doing it again."

“Yes I will.”

"No Dick you won't. I'm not going to let you."

“Babs I know what I’m doing ok? Just. Don’t. Worry. About it.” I got up and went upstairs to Bab’s and I’s room, slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Rewalk was in the corner and the closet was a mess. I flopped on the bed and huffed at myself. I felt the need to clean up just so I had something to keep my hands busy. I sighed and got up, starting with making the bed. I moved to picking up the closet, I gathered the dirty laundry and tossed it down the shoot. I went over to my desk and started straightening up the papers. I’d run out of stuff to clean and I was starting to feel a bit anxious. I wasn’t really sure what to do now. I went into the bathroom to try and see if there was anything I could do in there. It wasn't in that bad a shape, the soaps were all in there places and nothing needed putting away on the counter top. I shut the door and stared down at the toilet. If I did it now then I wouldn’t be able to do it later and I’d only eaten a bit of breakfast. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed again. I heard a knock on the door and Babs asked if she could come in. “Ya sure, I was just kinda cleaning up.” I opened the door and walked past her to sit down on the bed. 

"Sorry I got a little assertive back there Dick. Are you alright?" She rolled over to the bed and hopped onto it.

“Yes. I’m fine ok? So do you want me to look at your chair now?”

"No, later it's fine."

“Are you sure? I don’t really have anything to do right now haha.”

"Fine fine go ahead and look at it if you want."

“Alright haha.” I got down and sat next to her chair. “So what exactly is wrong with it?”

"The left wheel is a little squeaky."

“Ok, don’t worry baby I’ll take care of it.” I started examining it, making some slight adjustments. I pulled a wrench out of my desk so I could fix it even better. 

"Can you carry me to my Rewalk? I need to use it again."  
“Ya, of course.” I picked her up and got her situated into her rewalk. I strapped her in and turned it on.

"Thanks Dick." She walked back over to the chair and stood beside me.

“I think I’ve got it all fixed up.” I pushed it back and forth a little, it didn’t squeak.

"Thanks Dick. Come here." She patted my shoulder and held out her arms. I stood up and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "You're alright Dick. Nothing about you needs fixed."

“Let’s just drop it ok?”

"Then promise me you won't do it again." She held me tighter and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

“Ii… no I can’t… I’m getting close though ok? I’ll stop soon.”

"Dick you know how bad I got after Joker shot me, if you don't stop it here it's going to get worse and you know it. I don't want to see you go through that too... Please just stop."

“Soon, ok? I’ll stop soon I promise.”

"No Dick. Tonight. It stops tonight.”

“No.”

"Dick please, if you don't stop tonight you'll just keep saying soon and then it'll be a month and then it'll be a year and you'll be a twig. You have to stop tonight."

“No Babs, I’m just doing it for a month ok? I’ve only got a week left then I’ll be done, I promise.”

"Do something else then, if you're that close you can do something different to get it down."

“I’m doing everything I can Babs!!... I’m sorry ok? I didn’t mean to snap at you.” I pulled away from her and started running my fingers through my hair again.

"It's alright Dick. I did the same to you remember?... Dick I can't let you do that again, not even for the rest of week, not even tonight."

“I know you’re worried but it’s going to be fine ok? I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about it.” I forced myself to put my hands back by my side otherwise I might start tearing my hair out.

"It's my job to worry babe. I'm your fiancé remember?"

“I know you are, I won’t forget haha.”

"Good." She kissed me quick and sat on the bed. "Why don't we take a nap, I can tell you're getting a little jittery."

“I’m not jittery, I…. I’m fine!... I’m gonna go back down and train.” She sighed.

"Ok ok, train good babe. If you do it well enough maybe you won't feel the need to have to puke tonight."

“W-whatever.” I turned around and made my way back down to the cave. I wrapped up my hands this time and went back to the bag, putting all my anger into each punch. I thought I heard someone open the door but I didn't see anyone come down. I went back to punching the bag but this time it felt more resistant, like someone was on the other side pushing against it. I sighed and stopped. “What do you want?”

"I just wanted to see how pissed everyone made you." Damian hopped onto the top of the bag. "Looks like they did a pretty thorough job."

“Why do you care?” I rubbed at my knuckles which were quickly becoming bruised.

"Because even though I sometimes despise you Grayson, you're still Father's first son in his mind. That and I've come to look up to you."

“Well thanks I guess haha. You need someone to train with? I haven’t worked with my sticks yet today.”

"I don't need it, but you need some kind of anger release so why not?" He hopped off. I sighed again but went over to where I stored my equipment and grabbed my Escrima sticks. Damian found his sword and pulled it from its sheath.

“I still can’t believe Bruce let you keep that sword.”

"Well it is a family heirloom, he wasn't using it and I am the heir. I'm allowed to keep it and take it along on patrols as long I don't fatally injure someone."

“Ok ok, haha I’ll go easy on you today so that way I don’t hurt you to bad before patrol haha.”

"Is that why you nearly lost our first encounter? Were you going easy on me?"

“I’d like to remind you I won that fight.” 

"You nearly lost Grayson." He grabbed a rectangular brick from his bag and ran it along the sharp edge of the sword, sharpening it.

“I still won though.”

"I'm sure the next time we truly duel I'll be the victor haha." He out the brick back and readied himself.

“We’ll see when that day comes.” I waited, letting him attack first. He rushed me and swung from my left, I raised my Escrima sticks to block it. When his sword hit my sticks he swung his leg in for the cheap shot at my ribs. I moved my right arm to deflect his leg, it threw him off balance and I kicked his leg out from under him, he fell to the ground. I pinned him down easily. “Haha and I was going easy too.”

"And what do you call this?" He threw down a smoke pellet and head butted me, I gripped my forehead and jumped off of him. I covered my mouth and tried to look through smoke. Instead I closed my eyes and tried to hear him coming. I heard the rocks above me rustle and then I heard him yell. He tried to dive bomb me, I did a back flip just in time so that my feet kicked him in the abdomen. He grunted but recovered, landing on his feet and then coming at me again. I did a roundhouse kick, aiming for his head. He ducked under and rammed his shoulder into my stomach. As I fell backwards I felt his sword pull across my torso. I used my arm to push his sword back, forgetting that I didn’t have my gauntlets on. I didn't even feel the cut but I felt blood starting to run down my arm. "Were we going to first blood Grayson? I don't remember hehe."

“My weapon doesn’t draw blood though ah that stings, how deep did you get me?” I pushed up my sleeve to examine it.

"Not very, it was only the tip of the blade. Maybe 2 eighths of an inch." 

“Ok, just making sure cuz you keep that thing really sharp.”

"Grandfather taught me that a blade should be sharp enough to cut through stone, so yes I keep it very sharp."

“Well I guess you win this round then haha.”

"Finally, redemption." He took a wet rag and cleaned off the bit of blood on the sword and re-sheathed it. 

“Ok ok haha, thanks for the training though. It was invigorating.”

"I bet, not often is it that you find an opponent so close to your own skill level."  
“No it’s not.” I got up, putting my sticks away.

"Well goodbye Grayson, I hope you forgot this BMI nonsense." He walked back upstairs and shut the door. I stiffened, god I have no privacy here. I turned and punched into the wall, cracking it. I shook my hand out, it was bleeding slightly. God I need to get out of the house more often. I cleaned off my hand and went back upstairs to my room, hoping Babs was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey babe, done already?" Babs had taken off her Rewalk and was laying in bed.

“Ya, hey you want to go into town and get our save the date invitations taken care of?” I grabbed bandages out of the bedside drawer and wrapped up my hand and even the cut on my arm, just to prevent infection.

"Yeah, what happened to your hand?" She sat up and scooched over to her chair and got in it.

“Nothing I was just training with Damian haha. Let me go get some different clothes on, these are a little sweaty.”

"Ok haha, I'll be right here."

“Good.” I went over to the closet, stripping down. 

"God you're hot haha." 

“Good haha, I like to keep in shape.” I picked out some clothes and threw them on.

"You are in shape babe."

“Alright come on let’s go.” I helped roll her downstairs.

"Thanks."

“It’s no problem.” I helped her into the car and put her wheelchair in the back. “Alright, so first we’ve got to go pick up the pictures from the photography place.”

"That won't take too long... Well it might haha, I don't think they have a ramp."

“I can run in and get them because then we’ve got to go down to the post office and they have a ramp.”

"Good haha." I drove us into town and got the pictures before parking at the post office. 

“Ok so we got to put all these in the envelopes first haha.”

"We can do them here in the car."

“Ok, there’s not very many. Here’s half.” I gave her some and started sealing mine, they’d already been addressed. It took five minutes to seal them all. "Alright now what do have to do?"

“We got to take them in and get stamps then mail them haha. I know it’s not a whole lot of stuff to do, is there’s anything else you want to do while we’re in town?”

"Anything to keep out of the Manor for a bit. Any ideas? I'm running low haha."

“We could grab lunch.” I got out and grabbed her chair out of the back, helping her into it.

“Well what do you want to eat then babe?" I closed the trunk and rolled her inside. 

“Umm it looks like there’s a restaurant across the street.” I bought some stamps and we stamped all the envelopes, putting them in the mail box. The post office guy thanked us and we headed out. 

"Sounds good haha." I grabbed Babs' chair and wheeled her across the street, and into the restaurant.

“Looks like they’ve got burgers and stuff haha is that ok?”

"Oh yeah haha, I like burgers." I wheeled Babs over to a handicap accessible table and locked her wheels. 

"There, all locked in." I sat across from her and handed her a menu. "Anything look good?"

“Ya I’m gonna get a bacon cheeseburger, you?”

"Probably just a small salad."

“Oh ok, you sure? You didn’t eat a lot at breakfast…”

"Eh, I'm not really hungry today."

“If you say so.” She closed her menu and set it aside.

"Yeah..." I put mine away and we ordered our food. "You really don't have to worry Babs, I've got it under control."

“You keep saying that.”

"Because it's true and it seems no one in the family believes me."

“Ok ok, calm down. I don’t want to fight about it right now.”

"Good. Can we just leave it at I'll be done on Friday though?"

“We’ll talk about this later.” 

"Whatever Babs." I sighed and looked out the window, trying not to snap at her.

“So how’d you sleep?”

"Fine. You?" I glanced back at her.

“It was ok, you kept tossing though so I wasn’t sure if maybe you had any bad dreams.”

"Nno... None that I remember..."

“Ok, just making sure. So are you still looking forward to the wedding…”

"Yeah of course I am." I looked back at her and smiled like a fool. "I finally get to marry the woman of my dreams, why wouldn't I be looking forward to that?"

“I don’t know, it just seems like you’re a different person now. I was just making sure.”

"Haha, I still love you Babs. Nothing is going to change that alright?" I took her hand and kissed it.

“Good, good.”

"You don't need to think that I'm going to call it off over a few pounds Babs. It's not going to happen."

“Ok, I’m just worried ok? I’m allowed to be worried.”

"Ok ok ok, you don't have to be though." I kissed her hand again and held it to my cheek. She smiled a little and our food finally arrived. I finished my salad rather quickly and I let Babs take her time on the massive bacon cheeseburger. "Hehe is the burger good?"

“Ya you want a bite? You should eat more or Bruce won’t let you go out tonight.”

"I know I know... Maybe just a bite..."

“Here I’ll cut it in half if you want there’s no way I can eat it all and the fries.”

"Ok ok haha. I might not eat the entire half though."

“That’s ok but you can if you want.” She cut open her burger and set half on my plate.

"Thanks babe." I picked it up and ate some of it. "Mmm."

“It’s good isn’t it?” 

"A-admittedly yeah..."

“Told you haha. You can have some fries too, they have this awesome seasoning on them.” I reluctantly grabbed one and chewed on it. 

"W-wow... They are pretty good..."

“Ya we definitely need to come back here haha.” She took a big bite out of her half of her burger.

"Ya... We do..." I somehow ate the rest of my half, man I was going to hate barfing this up tonight.

“Want the rest of my fries? I can’t finish them.”

"Nno... Let's take them home..."

“Ok ok.” She got a box and boxed them up.

"Ok are you ready to go?" I wiped off my hands with a napkin paying for the food and getting up to unlock Babs' chair.

“Yep, let’s head back.” I wheeled her out and across the street to the car, I helped her into the front seat and I put her chair in the back. "So where to?"

“Let’s just go back home. I can’t think of anything else to do.”

"I hope no one else tries to talk to me about all this." I started the car and headed back home. Babs sighed and looked out the window. "What's wrong babe?"

“Nothing, you’re just acting like a child about this whole thing.”

"What do you mean I'm acting like a child?"

“Never mind, I’m tired of fighting.” I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and start a fight."

“We’ll talk about it later tonight, and that’s a promise.”

"Ok Babs." I pulled into the driveway, got out Babs chair and helped her in it. She wheeled herself inside ahead of me. I followed her in and headed straight upstairs, avoiding everyone. Babs stayed downstairs, talking to Bruce. I closed my door and flopped on the bed. "Now I've pissed off Babs... And made her worry about our marriage... Great going Grayson."


	5. Chapter 5

I took off my shoes and went into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I should find the scale and see how much closer I was. I searched through the cupboards and the closet but couldn’t find it. God dammit I bet Bruce took it while we were out. I had thrown stuff everywhere and I didn’t even realize my breathing was erratic and I was pulling at my hair. 

“Dick, just calm down ok? Do you see now what this eating disorder is doing to you?” Everyone was in the room now and it was so overwhelming.

"W-what the hell are you all doing here? Are you trying an intervention?? It won’t work!”

“Dick please, let us help you ok? We’re all very worried.” Babs rolled over and rubbed at my back, trying to calm me.

"N-no Ii can l-lose the weight o-on my own... Ii don't need help."

“Dick please! You need help!” Now Babs was sobbing and Tim came over and took her out of the room. 

“Dick please, you need to understand that what you’re doing doesn’t hurt only you.”

"Ii.... Ii.... I-i'm trying t-to i-improve..."

“It’ll be easier if you let us in, if you let us help you.”

"Ii don't... Ii... F-f... F-fine..."

“You promise?”

"J-just bring Babs back... A-and let us be f-for a while..."

“Are you sure? There’s one more thing I want to talk to you about.”

"F-fine Bruce..."

“I want you to see a therapist, I think there’s something else that drove you to this eating disorder.”

"Y-you always have to find some i-inner reason don't you..."

“Dick I’m serious and Babs agrees, she says you’ve been acting strange lately.”

"N-no I haven't... O-other than the puking..."

“She says you’ve been pulling at your hair and you’re always moving things around, that you always have to keep your hands busy.”

"S-so... L-lots of people get a-anxious..."

“I know, that’s why I think you have anxiety.”

"Ooh and what does the great detective t-think it's from..."

“Will you go to the therapist or not?”

"F-fine, ii'll see the damn therapist."

“Thank you, that’ll make Babs happy too.”

"O-only because s-she'll be happy..."

“As long as you go I’ll let you and Babs be, ok? Don’t make yourself sick tonight ok?”

"B-but I... F-fine..."

“Thank you, and I’m serious about that. I’ll be watching on the cameras.”

"F-fine just bring Babs b-back..."

“Ok ok.” He got up and went out to go get Babs, leaving me with Damian.

"Ii bet this is just s-so amusing to you isn't it?"

“Not really, if you keep this up you won’t be at your best and then I’ll have no one to spar with.”

"D-didn't t-think about that..."

“Besides… I don’t want you to get hurt on patrol or something.” He stood there awkwardly for a bit before just leaving. 

"W-weird little bastard..." Tim wheeled Babs back in, he looked like he was going to say something but he decided against it and let us be. "B-babs I'm so sorry..."

“P-please just stop all of this nonsense. Please.”

"F-for you... A-anything." I knelt down and set my head in her lap. "I-I'm so sorry..."

“I know Dick I know. Just stop ok? Please.”

"Y-yes Babs... I won't d-do it anymore Ii promise..."

“Good good that’s a relief to hear.”

"Good good. C-can we lay down?"

“Ya of course.”

"Good." I stood up and helped Babs into bed with me. I laid down and scooched her over, I pulled a blanket over us and cuddled with her. 

“It’s ok if you want to cry Dick, I won’t tell anyone.”

"O-o-ok." I started balling my eyes out, I hide my face in the crook of Babs' neck so no one would hear. She ran her fingers through my hair and held me tightly. "Ii love you Babs."

“I love you too Dick, ok? And your BMI isn’t gonna change that.”

"T-thats not w-why I-i'm trying t-to k-keep i-it low.."

“I know I know but I just want you to know that.”

"O-ok O-ok." I kissed her cheek and held her tight.

“Are you feeling ok now?”

"M-much better y-yeah."

“Good good.” 

"C-can we n-nap?" 

"Ya of course, I'm glad you're finally seeing reason Dick. Everything will be better after this, you'll see."


End file.
